Aayliah Skye Harrison
Aaliyah Skye Harrison is a character on Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. Aaliyah is head-cheerleader, Landon's on-again/off-again girlfriend and Charity's best-friend.She's a member of Natasha's Musical Ambition. Personality Aaliyah may be a cheerleader, but that doesn't mean she's a good girl. Aaliyah has no respect for the law, but does have some limits. She likes to have fun and live her life, has no problem with getting high or drunk. Liyah loves to be the center of attention, craves it. She can be rebellious and ruthless, not caring who she hurts. Aaliyah is extremely flirty, and can't refuse a cute guy. She can be very manipulative and persuasive. She is very mean and enjoys slushying the occasional nerd. She does not believe in celibacy, unlike her friend, Charity. Backstory Aaliyah was born to a rich family in Lima, Ohio. She grew up receiving every thing she wanted and then some. When she started school she met Charity, the two unlike girls quickly became friends. Aaliyah is after getting into lot's of trouble and is now under, what they call, permenant surveilance at school. Her parents aren't proud of her and have almost disowned her, they wish she could be classy like their social-standing expects. She has two younger siblings who are girls, Hayley and Jana. Season One Overview Songs Solos in Season 1 *We Are Young in Finding Recruits *Here We Go Again in Getting To Know One Another *''Round & Round/Complicated'' in No One Said It Would Be Easy Group Songs in Season 1 *Get This Party Started in Just Getting Started *Let's Get It Started in Just Getting Started *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Episodes Meeting The Students Aayliah debuts arguing with Heather Sandford.She is then shown talking to her best friend Charity Heart. She complains about how Landon isn't calling or texting her. Finding Recruits Aayliah is shown texting her boyfriend when Charity asks her about the glee club. The two have a disagreement but Aayliah shakes it off.Later Charity and Aayliah have another argument and she's shocked by all Charity has to say.Aayliah is then seen watching her friend Charity perform a ballad for her deceased brother.Finally, Aayliah auditions for the glee club and makes up with Charity. Just Getting Started Aayliah is first seen talking with Landon except Landon is barely listening to a word she has to say. Later on, Landon tries to talk to her to which they get in an argument where Landon makes her feel bad. But she's comforted by her friends. Aayliah is then seen performing Let's Get It Started and Get This Party Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another Aayliah is first seen sitting with Landon and Charity and she's glaring at Landon while Charity is talking to her. She's seen singing along with Yasmine and the Musical Ambition girls during Stand Out. For the duets, she's paired with Lena to her irritation. Later,she's approached by Lena and the two get into an argument. There, Lena points out that Landon is once again cheating on her. Aayliah is then brought to tears and she runs to the restroom. She's followed by Lena where she talks about how much Landon hurts her. Lena then points out that they have more in common than they both thought. The two new friends perform the duet, Here We Go Again and hug afterwards. Aayliah is seen walking up to Landon and sitting beside him rekindling her relationship with him. She's last seen standing with Lena and Tyler during the performance of Who You Are with the rest of Musical Ambition. Relationships Landon Wate Landon is the on again/off again boyfriend of Aayliah. They tend to argue and break up often. It is implied in Just Getting Started, that Landon makes Aayliah feels as that it's her fault when they get into arguments. It's also implied that Landon cheats on Aayliah frequently. Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students